moviestarplanetukfandomcom-20200215-history
Absolzoey
absolzoey was a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (UK). She was Level 27 (Trendsetter MovieStar). About Absol was known for all of her content equally. She made looks, various artbooks, short movies, and has made a few movie series in the past. She also uploaded artwork of hers through the photos feature. Most of what Absol does and has done on MSP is based around or related to My Little Pony, Bastille, Monster High, and more recently Big Hero 6 as she has much interest in these things. She gained most of her fame from her many short movies, but has also gained some through being featured in friends movies or movie series. At the start of 2015 Absol announced on the wiki that she would be quitting MSP after the year was over. She eventually quit the game on the 13th August 2015. Usual Appearance and Style Absolzoey had green and red "Alien Eyes" with black and red eye shadow. She also had pink "Cool Cat" lips. She almost always wore some "Spider Leg Lashes" on her eyes. When she was not dressed up as something specific, she tended to wear some rare tattoos that she acquired when it was still possible to buy rares from other MovieStar's looks. She also loves anything to do with cats and wares a lot of Cat Ears; most of her looks consisted of them. More recently, almost every look she had contains a pair of "Triangular" earrings. Her preferred choice of colours varies. One day she might want to be Goth, the next she might be bright neon. Media Movies Absolzoey made a variety of movies. Currently, she was focusing on her Short Movies, but she has made many movies in the past. Her first series was called "Fight!". She took inspiration from the available fighting animations and action movies. These movies were not as good as her others, but it was a good starting place. Her longest series was called "The Story Of The ABSOL". It had 3 seasons in total, but each had the same storyline. By the time she had moved on and made more movies, this series slowly died away as Absol became less and less involved in the storyline. By the end of season 3, she decided to call it quits. Her upcoming series was planned to be called "Pony High", however she quite before she got the chance to make it. Artbooks Absol did not make artbooks very often. Her most popular artbook is called "Monster High", and it currently has over 310 loves. Looks Absol made a new look every time she has a new outfit. Her style is rather different from other MovieStars, sometimes she can have really bright colors, other times she can have dark "Gothic" colors. Trivia * She is not very good at spelling. ** She is not good with grammar either. * She has many "spare" accounts, but she has two main back-ups: !!!GouenjiandIchigo!!! and AlicornAbsol. * She has been VIP many times. * She supported the teams Team Wizzies and Team Awesome. * If she hadn't joined MSP, her life would be very different. Category:Moviestars